inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ryoga04
Welcome to my talk! Click here to start a new discussion. Please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~)! • Archive 1• Archive 2 Re: Thanks Hehe, you're welcome. The moment that I saw "kubijo (castle)", I loled a bit. XD And then I thought "kubi (head)" made more sense than "kubijo", so I changed a bit. By the way, where did you get its name? [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 14:43, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :Ohh, Sunrise. I guess I know where did you obtain this, it was listed in episode synopsis. But I would like to prefer this if I wanted to check up some InuYasha characters. Do you visit this website before? :3 [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 10:33, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I think so. But this website doesn't allowed anyone to copy and paste the synopsis and character names. Apart from that, some typos also exist inside this website (like "Yōkai-taijiya, Sango tōjō (Here comes Sango the demon slayer)" becomes "Yōkai-taiji, Sango tōjō (Here comes Sango the demon slaying)"), better watch out when you make your references. :v [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 02:44, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, no problem! :3 [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 04:08, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Resuming the Daimyō-kai So, long, long ago we had a daimyō-kai and didn't finish, and we all forgot to reconvene, so I think it's time we got around to it finally, four months later, haha. When might you have time to do that? (P.S. Who's your new avi?)--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 22:22, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :Hey Ryoga, I wasn't sure where to respond to your message. I'm actually older than that, I'm 23 :D I had no idea that there were admins who are 15 or 16 o.O I wonder how well those particular wikis are run. I haven't edited any of the main Wikipedia articles yet (that's what you meant, right?) but I would guess that they would be really strict there as well, if not more strict that these specialized wikias, since it's like, the main Wikipedia that most people look at. 18:56, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ::I haven't had much trouble on Wikipedia (not that I edit there that often). I think it depends on what kind of articles you try to edit.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 20:31, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :::@Evan: Wow, lol. Sorry for presuming you were a teenager :P Yep, I've also encountered an admin who was 14 or so. The thing is, most of them don't understand how MediaWiki works (there are intelligent ones, thus the 'most of them') and revert our edits without any comments (edit summaries). I am a guy who likes to edit more than doing admin duties :) :::@Hyoga: Yeah, it does. There are groups of people, who edit the articles related to a particular artist. They have their own set of rules, MoS, and standards (some of which may not even be recognized by WP). If we violate them, our edit will be reverted and we'll probably be tagged with a warning template. Ryoga (talk) 11:34, September 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::That's pretty serious. I've never heard of people doing things like that before. But, if their actions don't always conform to policy, why not tell an admin? They can't expect people to follow their rules if they aren't official Wikipedia policies.-- 13:36, September 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::They'll be blocked for a week or so, if reported (depending on the severity of violation they've committed). I've never bothered to report because I don't edit articles of such artists, lol. Anyways, the wiki's I've edited are all fun and the admins are really nice. That's one of the reasons why I still edit articles on InuYasha Wiki :) Ryoga (talk) 14:16, September 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Well, I'm glad! ^_^ For the most part, I think all of our users here are very polite and easy to get along with. I think that just goes with the territory; like I was telling Super Shmevan, I think that fans of the InuYasha series are just naturally mellow and nice. :) -- 01:26, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Yep, everyone here is nice. But I don't think all InuYasha fans are nice, lol. I've met some arrogant, and sometimes rude, ones :S Ryoga (talk) 14:12, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Apologies for my late response, but don't worry about it Ryoga, there's no way of knowing just how old someone is on here unless you ask :) we do have a great little community here and everyone I've talked to has been really friendly, but I don't doubt that there are rude ones out there. I suppose that could be said for most fandoms though. From what I've seen here so far, we don't really have issues of people hurling insults and being just nasty with each other, generally our arguments are about issues within the series itself, and I really like that. 19:53, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah, most of our discussions are centered around the series and not the various shippings and stuff :) It obviously means a peaceful environment. Ryoga (talk) 04:21, September 30, 2013 (UTC) From Jinie i dont know how put archive at talk page by --Jinierules (talk) 11:32, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Exams i heard you had exams by Jinierules (talk) 01:35, September 22, 2013 (UTC) can i add manga without synopses? by --Jinierules (talk) 02:05, September 26, 2013 (UTC) how are your exams by Jinierules (talk) 13:28, October 26, 2013 (UTC) once your finshed your exams and you should add manga chapters right? by Jinierules (talk) 04:39, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Re:Lol It's like my life is a chalk board and these anons keep scraping their nails against it. T^T -- 12:13, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :Being an admin isn't easy, sure; but small, petty stuff like this is just annoying to deal with over and over again. And the fact that it is such a small group of fans is one of the reasons why it's so frustrating. Like, I feel like there aren't that many shippers out there just waiting to change a page on this wiki. It's probably like the same five people every time. It seems like they're carrying a pre-existing dispute from other sites onto here; but this is where it ends. (╯ಠ益ಠ)╯︵ ┻━┻ -- 12:46, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, some people just need to learn how to use their time more productively.-- 02:22, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Lol, just wanted to clarify: that person got a block of 50 years because they were a sockpuppet. Basically in lieu of an infinite block.-- 14:04, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :Lol! I didn't even make that connection. XD -- 14:43, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:Sockpuppetry Thank you. I'm not fooled exactly, since I'm always a little circumspect when an issue concerning Sesshōmaru comes up. But, I don't think editing anonymously is sockpuppetry and even if it was a separate account, it isn't being used to circumvent a block or manipulate a vote, etc. So it doesn't bother me and I wouldn't consider it a violation of policy. But thanks for keeping a watchful eye.-- 01:54, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :Not really, if for no other reason than an IP isn't a separate, registered account. For instance, anonymous users have no voting power, so their use isn't as strictly scrutinized. The only way it would violate policy would be if it became disruptive; it wouldn't be a violation of our sockpuppetry policy, but it would violate our policy against disruptive edits. But I wouldn't say it's gotten to that point. Wanting to maintain your anonymity isn't against policy, but using multiple accounts to give off the impression that multiple people share a particular view point by using more than one account is a violation of policy. But again, this hasn't been the case. It's only been one person at a time, so no real attempt at deception. In other words, no harm no foul. P.S. I like your avi (as usual! XD). Who is it?-- 13:53, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thanks, Ryoga, but it's ok, I don't mind her asking me to write chapters :) I think she just wants to help improve the wiki; we are actually missing a lot of chapter articles, it's just too bad that Banryu has been gone for awhile D: Anyway, I hope all is well, pal, and I'll speak to you later ;D 21:52, November 15, 2013 (UTC) I hath returned. HalberdBanryu (talk) 23:29, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :Welcome back, Banryu-kun :D 23:54, December 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Welcome back buddy! You were gone for a long time, wow. Hey, did you talk to Lenalia (Rowan), our previous admin? Ryoga (talk) 11:06, December 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, I had some overwhelming circumstances in school for a while there, but I'm back now, and I'll retain a heavy presence on the wiki again, at least for winter break. And yeah, I saw! I did talk to her. She, Shmevan, a new user, Rosemaria and I had a long super amusing chatroom discussion last night. :P HalberdBanryu (talk) 17:43, December 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm glad you're back. I haven't been able to edit like I used to, thanks to my university stuff. I hope I can edit more often during the holidays :) You had a chat, huh? It's been a long time since we had one, together.. Take care buddy :) Ryoga (talk) 04:13, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Welcome back I appreciate the warm welcome back. I'm really gonna try to get back into the swing of things around here (wish me luck, haha). Things have definitely been really hectic as I adjust to university, but my studies are going well, thanks for asking. I haven't spoken to Serena in months, to be hinest, so I'm not entirely sure what she's been up to. I hope you and Lord Hyōga have been doing well, too. :) Hopefully we'll be encountering each other more while working on the wiki and all. --Lenalia Row (talk) 17:21, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Re:A favor Just checking in and I saw your message. Once my computer gets fixed (hopefully by Friday), I'll be able to access my InuYasha files and I can upload an image for you. What personality of Suikotsu is it for?-- 16:38, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Re:A small question Yes, of course. I'll clarify that. I just want to avoid people uploading fan translated scans, which tend to have different translations and spellings of character names than how Viz Media translates them. Feel free fo upload the original Japanese scans. --Lenalia Row (talk) 04:48, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Merry christmas to you as well, and happy holidays and all that stuff. :3 HalberdBanryu (talk) 18:06, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Thanks, Ryoga, Merry Christmas to you too! :D Happy Birthday as well. Have a great one! 19:46, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Feliz Navidad Happy holidays to you as well, Ryoga! And thank you! :) --Lenalia Row (talk) 00:06, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Feliz Navidad! Thanks, Ryoga-kun, and I also wish you Merry Christmas! :D [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 01:45, December 25, 2013 (UTC) From Jinie merry christmas too by Jinierules (talk) 09:57, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:Feliz Navidad Thanks, same to you! I don't know if I'll be back on a regular basis by the end of the year, but I should be back in a week or two.-- 02:11, December 26, 2013 (UTC) :P.S. I haven't forgotten about that image! As soon as I get my laptop fixed, I'll put it up. Sorry for the delay. :) -- 02:15, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Way to go! I appreciate the acknowledgement! I don't think my contributions are anything special compared to the edits you, Hyōga, Banryu, and Evan make, but thank you anyways. :) And thank you for your contributions as well, Ryoga. You're as much of an invaluable contributor as anyone else in the community, myself included. --Lenalia Row (talk) 17:35, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Input Hello again, Ryoga! I'd like to ask for your input on a few things I've been working on and plan to discuss during the next daimyō-kai (which won't happen until Hyōga is back). There's no rush, though, since they will be discussed during the meeting. I'd just really appreciate some input on a category proposition and a reference policy I've drafted up. If you find time to look them over, feel free to leave comments/suggestions/ideas directly on those pages linked above. Thank you! :) --Lenalia Row (talk) 18:55, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: The OSTs I think the individual songs should get a page on the wiki, I have just never gotten into the music side of the InuYasha franchise. If you look, you'll notice I added to my category proposition a real world section, including music. I was intending to bring this up during the daimyō-kai, since nothing I've drafted can be implemented until then, but ultimately I do think that sometime in the near future we could have pages for individual OST tracks. I'm just not sure if creating them right now would be best. --Lenalia Row (talk) 22:59, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Januray 10 remeber that day by Jinierules (talk) 02:02, January 10, 2014 (UTC) my birthday by Jinierules (talk) 06:28, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: User:InuGami and sockpuppeteering Well, considering that anon has only made a single edit (to Sango-chan's talk page), that's not much evidence to go off of. Do you have any other evidence to support that this anon is the same person as ? And even if you do, unless his/her edits are malicious or counterproductive, there will be no reason to block the anon. --Lenalia Row ⁂ talk 05:35, January 14, 2014 (UTC) That was NOT InuGami last night asking questions. She is a good friend of mine off of this website and last night on another website we were talking about the anime and manga and she made a mention of Rin living in the village as we started to discuss it. She told me issues that the site had a few months back than about it but didn't matter to her anymore because it was water under the bridge. But I was CURIOUS is all so I remembered Sango once saying she was an expert on the manga so I ASKED her the question not InuGami but you know what InuGami warned me not to bring it up because something like this could happen. First off, you're a jerk. You go onto my page and accuse ME of being InuGami. Just like she said how dare you. She told me she hasn't used her account in a while and seeing at these false accusations you made she probably never will again. I hope you are happy with yourself now. -- 15:00, January 14, 2014 (UTC) How dare you You know what I got this morning when I got up? I checked my emails and a friend told me to check out a few links from this wikia page of YOU accusing me of posting questions anonymously. How dare you. If I have anything to say I will log in to say it. I will NEVER post a comment anonymously when we had issues with another user here on the wikia page I mentioned it a few times to some friends who admitted they came on anonymously to post some comments. Also you said I was making changes to Rin and Sesshomaru's character pages? What I was putting down, that they were lovers or something? Let's get one thing straight right now Ryoga, I am a supporter of the Older Rin and Sesshomaru pairing but their relationship is clearly that of a Guardian and Ward relationship that is mainly what I was trying to keep it as in their profiles. You make it sound like I was doing something wrong with that and I wasn't. I am just say this too you. I use to respect you but I am not sure if I do anymore. Just stay off my page and don't ever talk to me again. --InuGami (talk) 13:46, January 14, 2014 (UTC)